Cena de Acción de Gracias
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Nick y Cath viajan a texas para celebrar juntos la Cena de Acción de Gracias y presentar a Cath como su prometida. El está con licencia médica por una herida de bala. Pero las cosas no salen como estaban planeadas
1. Chapter 1

Cena de Acción de Gracias

Nick respondió con un hola mamá, como éstas? Muy bien hijo y tu, aquí fue la parte en que tenía que actuar, muy bien hoy tengo el día libre. En realidad estaba saliendo con Cath del Hospital, había sido herido en el estómago hacía casi una semana, la bala salió limpia por su costado derecho pero hubo un poco de desgarramiento en el hígado y en algunos músculos así que había perdido bastante sangre y los médicos no lo dejaron salir hasta después de una semana, además la herida había sido grave.

Se aproximaba el Día de Acción de Gracias y Nick sabía perfectamente el motivo de esa llamada, que hacemos?, muy despacio le preguntó Nick a Catherine, dile que iremos. La cara de Nick se transfiguró era lo que estaba deseando para hacer oficial su compromiso, quería presentarle a toda su familia su prometida y era la oportunidad perfecta, todos iban a estar presentes, la tradición de la cena de acción de Gracias en casa de los Stokes era irrompible aunque los últimos años Nick no había asistido y eso lo entristecía tanto a él como a su familia.

Siguiendo con la comunicación su madre hizo la tan esperada pregunta vas a venir este año para Acción de Gracias aquí todos te estamos esperando. Y aunque sus oídos no podían creerlo su hijo lo respondió que si, si mamá iré pero no voy a ir solo, quiero que toda la familia conozca al amor de mi vida. Nick estás de novio? Sí mamá, me encantaría que vengas con ella y desde ya dile que es muy bienvenida, puedo saber su nombre tu ya lo sabes y la conoces, es Cath, su madre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, deseaba de corazón que fuera ella, como mujer y como madre sabía que Cath lo amaba y que era la persona perfecta para él, es la mejor noticia que podías darme, estoy feliz por ustedes. Mamá te puedo pedir un favor, no le digas a nadie quiero que sea sorpresa, aunque como te conozco cuéntaselo solo a papá, de mis hermanos me encargo yo, es más no les digas que voy como te dije quiero sorprenderlos. Te lo prometo mi amor, nos vemos en cinco días. Los vamos a buscar. No alquilaré un auto así nos manejamos sin problemas allá. Te amo, yo también. Mi madre está feliz y te manda todo su amor.

Jill no aguantó y fue hasta la oficina de su esposo que estaba en el mismo edificio donde trabajaba ella. Está ocupado preguntó a su secretaria, no adelante, ella por más que sea la oficina de su amado golpeo antes de entrar. Hola cariño, hola amor le sonrió él, tengo algo que contarte y no puedo esperar hasta llegar a casa. Que sucede? Acabo de hablar con Nick y viene para la Cena de Acción de Gracias, esa es una noticia maravillosa! Exclamó Roger no solo eso viene con su novia, como Nick de novio? Si y lo mejor de todo ella es Cath, cuando se enteren los chicos, bueno aquí tenemos un problema. Un problema preguntó él? Si debemos mantener el secreto hasta que venga él mismo les quiere dar la sorpresa de la llegada y presentarla, así que cuando nos pregunten daremos la misma respuesta de siempre, si puede arreglar los días viene.

La semana pasó rapidísimo y el médico lo dejó viajar sólo porque Nick le prometió que estaría controlado ya que su hermano es médico así que el día antes de viajar lo revisó y lo curó y le recetó unos medicamentos, a penas llegues hablas a tu hermano para que vea la herida, son varias horas de vuelo y me preocupa. Bien gracias doctor.

El vuelo fue relajado ya que sacaron boletos en primera clase, Nick durmió la mayoría del tiempo y Cath estaba muy nerviosa por su visita a la casa de los padres de su prometido, se sentía como una chica de 20 años. Cuando aterrizaron alquilaron un auto y fueron directo al rancho. La madre de Nick estaba ansiosa por la llegada de su hijo y cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj y se preguntaba porque tarda tanto. Cuando escuchó estacionar un auto no pudo más y corriendo fue hasta la puerta, hacía más de un año que no veía a su bebé, se acercó al auto y lo abrazó demasiado fuerte, Nick hizo un gesto de dolor que sólo Cath lo entendió, mamá me estás ahogando, dijo él para disimular el dolor en su estómago. Mamá te acuerdas de Cath, o perdona mis modales la abrazó y con una gran sonrisa le dijo Bienvenida a la Familia! Roger y yo estamos felices por ustedes. Pero por favor vamos adentro. Nick iba más despacio que ellas, Cath se dio vuelta y en silencio lo miró el con un OK y una sonrisa le hizo saber que estaba bien, pero sabía que no era así necesita un médico y cuanto antes. Cuando entran Jill le dice que les preparó tanto la casa de huéspedes como la vieja habitación de Nick que elijan lo que preferían, Nick eligió su vieja habitación primero porque era lo más cerca que tenía en ese momento y segundo porque quería que Cath conociera lo más que pudiera sobre él. Su madre volvió a abrazarlo y darle un beso, te amo, yo también ma, Necesitamos refrescarnos, nos dejas ir arriba por un ratito. Oh lo siento cariño, vayan y les prepararé algo fresco para cuando bajen. Subieron a la habitación y apenas Nick vio la cama se tumbó sobre ella, Oh Dios como duele, déjame ver, Cath le levanta la camisa, mira por debajo de la venda y se queda tranquila, debe ser todo el movimiento del viaje, no veo sangrado que eso sería lo preocupante, Nick se empezó a reir, de que te ríes? No lo puedo creer, estoy en mi casa paterna, en mi propia cama de estudiante con la chica que amo y ni siquiera me puedo mover para darle un beso, eso se arregla fácil, ella se acerca hasta sus labios y le da un largo beso, te amo Nicky, yo también te amo. Ella entro al baño para refrescarse y mientras tanto Nick se puso un poco más cómodo, se puso unos pantalones de correr y una sudadera, necesitaba tener ropa holgada y nada que le rose la herida.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos bajaron, Papá? Está en la corte, estaba enojadísimo, ya que no podía estar aquí para cuando llegaran, además parecía que iba a ser largo así que no te imaginás con el mal humor que estaba esta mañana, pero se calmó sólo con pensar que esta noche te vería.

Nick sintió ruidos en la cocina, quien está? Preguntó, es Teresa contestó su madre, Teresa era una anciana mexicana que había estado con ellos desde muy joven ayudando a su madre en los quehaceres de la casa y a cuidar a toda la tribu, ella ya estaba jubilada, pero al no tener familia había decido volver a la casa de los Stokes y aunque tenían otros empleados ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, así que se convirtió como una supervisora de los empleados y a Jill eso le gustaba estaba más tranquila sabiendo que Teresa custodiaba la casa. Ella adoraba a toda la familia pero siempre su debilidad fue Nick, al igual que a sus hermanos les había enseñado el español, y a él le encantaba, habían entablado una conexión especial, tenían grandes charlas en ese idioma, le contaba de como era México, de las tradiciones y hasta le enseñó canciones mexicanas, a sus padres les encantaba, no sólo porque siempre quisieron que sus hijos tuvieran contacto con gente de todas las clases sociales, sino para que aprendieran el respeto por todas las personas, no importa su oficio, o su condición social, sino también para que aprendieran sobre otras culturas. Teresa con Jill tenían grandes conversaciones sobre Nick ambas lo adoraban.

Nick entró muy despacio a la cocina y fue la gran tentación, ella estaba de espaldas y Nick le desató el delantal, tradición que Nick tenía de chico y Teresa se enojaba muchísimo, era casi un ritual, por todos los santos del cielo no puede ser lo que está sucediendo, gritó la anciana mujer, e inmediatamente se dio vuelta, dime que no es un sueño dijo entre lágrimas tocándole la cara a Nick, no Teresa soy yo, ella lo abrazó y lo besaba igual que una abuela que hace mucho que no ve a su nieto adorado, lo volvió a mirar y le dijo mírate si has perdido peso, ese trabajo de Las Vegas te va a dejar piel y hueso, no es para tanto, y ahora contéstame porque tardaste tanto en visitarnos, si tuviera unos cuantos años menos te pondría sobre mis rodillas y te daría una buena tunda por hacernos esto. Por suerte, ya estoy grande para eso porque no quiera tener que sufrir así. Teresa estaba autorizada a darles unas nalgadas cuando sus padres no estaban y los niños se portaban mal y Nick varias veces recibió sus azotes que eran iguales a los que le daba su mamá, ella sufría igual que Jill o Roger cuando debía aplicar algún correctivo a alguno de los chicos pero según ella era por su bien.

Teresa ven que quiero presentarte a alguien Cath ella es Teresa, no necesitaba más presentación Nick le había hablado muchas veces de ella, Teresa es Cath mi novia, eres muy bonita hija y te llevas mi joyita así que más vale que lo cuides mucho, oh lo haré no se preocupe.

Mamá, Joe está haciendo consultorio ahora? si hasta la tarde, pero es cerca de la hora del almuerzo y sabes que a tu hermano no le gusta que lo molesten en su descanso, si recuerdo eso. Nicky que vas hacer, pues ir a saludarlo en su hora de descanso. Nicholás! Gritó su madre pero a la vez riéndose, no puedes con tu genio, y le sonrió, no le adelantes nada Ok, pórtate bien, siempre lo hago y le dio un beso, en unas horas regresamos.

Cath, quieres conducir, el dolor me está matando. Ok, Cath estaba un poco callada y Nick no sabía por que, que te pasa amor, estás cansada? si, pero hay algo más, tu no te callas tan fácilmente por más que estés cansada. Te puedo hacer una pregunta, claro, hace un mes que estamos comprometidos, porque me sigues presentando como tu novia y no como tu prometida. Nick sonrió, mira, la sorpresa de nuestra llegada pensaba hacerla para todos, incluidos mis padres, por eso me pareció perfecto el día de Acción de Gracias para presentarte a mi familia, pero conociendo a mis padres llegar sin avisar se infartarían sobre todo mi madre, sin tener nada preparado, cuarto y de más, te aseguro que quedarías viuda antes de casarnos se reía, entonces pensé que la gran sorpresa para todos ellos sería anunciarles nuestro compromiso mañana en la cena, me parece genial pero porque no me lo dijiste, no sé no me di cuenta la diferencia, perdona, Cath lo miró y le sonrió, perdonado y le guiñó un ojo. Bien hacia donde? preguntó ella. Hacia el Este por favor.

Cuando llegaron a una gran clínica Nick miró en que piso trabajaba su hermano, bien vamos hasta el séptimo piso, te pido un favor, puedes mantenerte callada por que le voy hacer una broma a Joe, sígueme el juego si? Ok. Buscaron la oficina y allí había una señora que parecía muy amable. Disculpe, si? Buscó al doctor Stokes, tiene cita, no la verdad que no, vengo recomendado por un colega suyo, lo siento pero el doctor tiene la agenda llena, me lo imaginé pero pensé que quizás podría recibirme en su hora del almuerzo, no tardaré mucho es sólo una consulta corta. Lo siento señor pero es imposible, por favor no creo que al doctor le importe, le dije que no, por favor retírese, mire dígale al doctor que si no me atiende lo voy a denunciar a la sociedad de neurólogos y lo voy a acusar de abandono de persona, la mujer se asustó un poco y tomó el teléfono, que sucede Pat, miré aquí hay un hombre que quiere hablar con Ud. insiste en que lo atienda o hará una queja formal, ok voy a ver que quiere, cuando abre la puerta no puede creer lo que ve, por Dios Santo, no lo puedo creer, corre a abrazar a su hermano, la secretaría no entendía lo que sucedía, Nick se da vuelta y le dice lo siento por el mal momento que le hice pasar, soy Nick su hermano; Pat el es mi hermano del que tantas veces te hablé que vive en Las Vegas, me hizo dar un gran susto le dice estrechándole la mano, lo siento nuevamente. Joe quiero que conozcas a Cath mi novia, no lo puedo creer con que alguien por fin te puso el lazo, le dijo riendo, encantado de conocerte, por favor pasen. Pat cuando es mi próxima cita recién a las 4 pm, por favor que nadie nos interrumpa hasta esa hora, gracias.

Porque no avisaste que venían, en realidad sólo papá y mamá lo sabían quería darles una sorpresa para la cena, es una grata sorpresa confirmó su hermano, te hemos extrañado los años anteriores, yo también le dijo. Cuando entraron Joe les ofreció sentarse pero Nick en lugar de ello se recostó sobre el escritorio, maldición duele mucho, llevándose la mano a su estómago, que sucede, Cath se acercó a él e intentó ayudarlo para incorporarse, hace dos semanas recibió un disparo y el médico lo dejó viajar porque le dijo que su hermano era médico y le prometió que lo curarías y revisarías, no me siente bien Joe estoy mareado, ok tranquilo ven a la camilla, lo ayudó a subir y recostarse veamos, tienes los ojos un poco dilatados, bien te levantaré la sudadera y bajaré sólo un poco los pantalones, necesito sacarte el vendaje, tomó las tijeras y cortó las vendas, ya tenían un poco de sangre, te dieron algo para el dolor, si dijo Catherine estas pastillas, tomaste algunas si una antes de venir para acá, bien esto te va a doler pero es necesario necesito limpiarte, no se ve muy bien, voy a tener que colocarte un antibiótico sobre la herida, va a dolerte, Nick busca la mano de Cath, acá estoy amor, muy bien pondré un poco de silocaína pero igual sentirás el pinchazo, listo? Si, muy bien respira hondo ahora, en ese momento siente que la aguja traspasa su piel casi sobre la herida, en ese instante toma fuertemente la mano a su novia, aguanta ya casi terminamos, Ok vuelve a respirar profundo y cuando exhala la aguja es retirada. Te voy a vendar pero no a ponerte venda alrededor te voy a colocar solo un apósito así tienes más movilidad, ese vendaje te lo hicieron por el viaje ahora no es necesario.

Luego de curarlo, Nick se quedó acostado en la camilla y desde allí conversaba con su hermano y Cath, contaron muchas anécdotas de cuando eran chicos, de lo unidos que eran ya que dos varones contra cuatro mujeres era mucho, se reían. También de como Nick conquistó a Cath. Casi a las 3:30 pm se fueron así Joe tenía un poco de descanso antes de la próxima cita, cuando se iban Nick volvió a disculparse con Pat, nos vemos esta noche, Kim y los niños morirán por verlos, en realidad tus sobrinos y en especial tu ahijada, cuando se enteren que viniste me taladrarán los oídos si nos los llevo. Ok le aviso a mamá para que los esperemos.

A la tarde llegó su padre y la alegría fue completa, cuando lo vio en el living conversando con su madre y Cath lo único que le salió fue gritar Poncho! Nick se volteó y fue a su encuentro Cisco! Le devolvió el saludo y fue a su encuentro, se fundieron en un gran abrazo, me da mucho gusto verte en casa hijo y a mi volver, papá te acuerdas de Cath, por supuesto, bienvenida hija y le da un cálido abrazo, ella no podía creer el cálido recibimiento que había tenido por parte de la familia de Nicky, Jill cuando vio la hora o por Dios las horas pasan debo preparar la comida para todos, Cath le preguntó si podía ayudarla, ella se lo agradeció y dejaron a los dos hombres conversando y poniéndose al día.

Nick estoy muy contento con Cath cuando tu madre me dijo fue una tranquilidad no podías elegir una compañera mejor es la mujer perfecta para ti, gracias papá yo también pienso eso. Y tuvieron una larga charla sobre el trabajo, el rancho, los animales.

La comida transcurrió con mucha alegría su madre y su padre estaban felices de tener a Nick en su mesa, Abby, la hija mayor de Joe no se separó del lado de su tío además de ser su primera sobrina ella era su primera ahijada de bautismo. Después de cenar Nick fue a buscar los regalos que había traído para sus sobrinos, montones de juguetes y algunas cosas solo de chicas que había comprado Cath y una pelota con un guante para su sobrino más pequeño. Pero había un regalo especial para Abby, en diciembre haría su primera comunión y estaba casi seguro que sería imposible asistir así que para ella además de todos los regalos Nick le dio un pequeño paquete envuelto con un hermoso lazo dorado esto es para ti para que lo uses el día de tu primera comunión y aunque quizás no esté presente recuerda que estaré a tu lado, cuando la niña lo abre era una hermosa y delicada cruz de oro con su cadena, oh Nicky es bellísima su cuñada la guardaremos hasta ese día, gracias tío Nick te amo, yo también y le dio un gran beso en su cabeza.

Su hermano vio que estaba un poco transpirado y se acercó a preguntarle, te sientes bien? La verdad que no, ve a recostarte yo ya subo, que les digo, no digas nada yo me encargo. Voy a subir un rato con Nick me dejan hablar a solas con mi hermano un momento? Ok pero no se tarden dijo su madre. Joe fue hasta el auto y buscó su maletín luego subió. No me siento bien tengo mucho frío, déjame ver, más bien lo que tienes es fiebre, ponte el termómetro en la boca y no hables, te voy a levantar la remera ok, Nick asintió con la cabeza, en eso se abre la puerta, Nick se saca el termómetro de la boca y con voz fuerte exclama papá! Me pueden explicar que está pasando, Nick apoyó resignado su cabeza en la almohada y le dijo a su hermano cuéntale, este le volvió a colocar el termómetro en la boca. Mirando a su padre le contó que hace dos semanas le dispararon y lo dejaron venir para Acción de Gracias porque les dijo que tenía un hermano médico, porque no dijiste nada? Pa… tu no hables lo retó su hermano, no quería preocuparlos, y comenzó a revisarlo la herida está bien, luego sacó el termómetro de su boca, por favor no le digas a mamá, no quiero ser una carga ni un problema, Nick tu no lo eres, por favor te lo pido, de acuerdo no diré nada. Como está pregunta Roger, podría ser peor, tiene un poco de fiebre pero no tan alta como pensaba pero hay que contrarrestarla, te inyectaré un medicamento que levanta a un dinosaurio para mañana estarás bien, no tenés alguna pastilla, sabés que odio las inyecciones no te bastó con pincharme la panza hoy, lo siento pero si quieres estar bien mañana lo mejor es esto, ok, comienza a voltearte mientras la preparo, no me pidas que me ponga muy boca abajo me duele la herida, así está bien, papá me ayudas? Si, bájale los pantalones y el bóxer, ok con eso es suficiente, respira hondo, cuando lo hizo sintió un pinchazo en su nalga e inmediatamente el líquido aceitoso entrar en su cuerpo, no te muevas, duele maldición, no seas malcriado, ya termina de una vez falta solo un poco, ay, ay, ok respira y de nuevo sintió la aguja esta vez salir de su piel, bien jovencito ya terminó le dijo su padre mientras le subió el pantalón y Nick volvió a recostarse esta vez protestando por el dolor en su trasero.

Ok quédate acostado duerme y mañana vuelvo, nada de juegos con Cath entendido? Le dijo riendo y guiñándole un ojo. Como para juegos estoy, hasta mañana e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos.

Donde está Nick, se quedó en su cuarto está cansado y será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también por más que no se trabaje es un día largo, muy bien niños saluden a sus abuelos y a su tía Cath, esas palabras inundaron su corazón, cuando Joe la saludó le dijo tiene un poco de fiebre ponle unas compresas frías en la cabeza, está bien no te preocupes, gracias le dijo ella.

Voy a ver a Nick, cuando entro en la habitación estaba totalmente dormido, ella le separó el cabello que tenía en la frente y sintió el calor que irradiaba por la fiebre en un rato vengo,y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, bajó y le dijo a Jill está profundamente dormido se ve que la emoción del reencuentro y el viaje lo han agotado, te ayudo a recoger esto, no cariño tu ve con Nick supongo que tu también estás cansada, yo me encargo con ella le dijo sonriente Roger, seguro? Por supuesto ve y le dió un beso en la frente, cuídalo el te necesita cualquier cosa avísame los chicos me contaron lo del disparo. Cath se quedó sorprendida pero viendo que Nick y su padre eran muy parecidos supuso que Roger se daría cuenta en seguida que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se puso la ropa de cama y buscó un pañuelo grande lo mojó y se lo colocó en la frente, Nick suspiró, fue un suspiro como de alivio, eso lo refrescaba. Cath estuvo velando por el más de dos horas, tomó un termómetro que había en la mesa de noche, seguramente Joe lo había dejado ahí, vio que la fiebre había cedido se acostó a su lado y se durmió profundamente. Al día siguiente Nick se levantó como nuevo, realmente su hermano tenía razón el dolor que todavía tenía en la nalga valió la pena se sentía como nuevo. Cuando bajó a desayunar Cath y Jill estaban comenzando a preparar todo para la noche besó a su madre y luego a Cath, dormiste bien? De maravillas y papá? está en el estudio, se sirvió una taza de café y se dirigió allí. Golpeó y se escuchó adelante, pasa hijo e inmediatamente se acercó a él lo abrazó y le dijo como te sientes? Bien gracias y lo invitó a sentarse. Seguro que estas bien? Si papá estoy bien, que pasó que te dispararon, en una escena un loco comenzó a disparar y me dio de lleno en el estómago, por suerte no tocó casi ningún órgano y la bala salió por el costado, sólo rozó un poco el hígado y desgarró algunos músculos, eso es todo. Eso es todo? Por Dios Nick anoche casi me infartaste, estoy bien papá sólo que hice muchas cosas todas juntas y la herida me pasó factura pero con lo que Joe me inyectó anoche estoy como nuevo, por favor no le digas a mamá, te lo prometí Poncho, no le diré nada pero no me gustó que me lo ocultaras y no me gusta ocultárselo a ella pero hasta después de la cena de Acción de Gracias guardamos el secreto después se lo dices Ok. Si señor, dijo Nick agachando la cabeza. A pesar de su edad Nick respetaba una orden de su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Las horas transcurrieron muy rápido y toda la familia se estaba preparando para asistir al oficio religioso de Acción de Gracias, la Parroquia quedaba un poco alejada del rancho así que debían salir temprano, allí se encontrarían con el resto de la familia, este año era especial, Jill y Roger tenían mucho que agradecer hacía mucho tiempo que toda la familia no estaba reunida en torno a la mesa, ellos estaban felices.

Después de la Misa, como en todas las celebraciones, el Padre Mattheu esperó en la puerta a todos sus feligreses para saludarlos uno por uno, me alegra ver al "clan" Stokes esta noche dijo el sacerdote, gracias padre y esta fiesta es especial ya que están todos mis hijos quiero que conozca a Nick, mi hijo menor, ha vuelto el hijo pródigo?, preguntó el sacerdote con una sonrisa, bueno padre no tan pródigo a diferencia del hijo de la Biblia yo solo me fui por trabajo y me mantengo en contacto permanente con mis padres y creo que me porto bien a pesar de la distancia, le dijo sonriente Nick y le estrechó la mano, es un gusto conocerte, tus padres hablan maravillas de ti, no haga mucho caso de lo que dicen los padres ya sabe como son de exagerados, se reía, bueno bienvenido espero verte seguido por la Parroquia, lo siento pero pasado mañana ya regreso a Las Vegas, quiero presentarle a Cath mi novia, encantada, me parece que una de las preocupaciones de tu madre ya está solucionada, a que se refiere? a nada interrumpió Jill, y le guiñó un ojo a Cath, bueno vamos que la cena se nos va a enfriar. Hasta el domingo Padre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa comenzaron a ayudar entre todos unos, algunos traían las ensaladas, otros las bebidas y Roger fue por el pavo, de pronto se hizo un gran silencio y todos se tomaron de las manos la oración de Acción de Gracias fue hecha por el jefe de la familia y como era de imaginar hubo una mención especial para Nick y Cath estaba feliz de tener a sus siete hijos en la mesa junto a sus nueras, yernos y nietos era la mesa familiar que siempre había soñado tener, era la familia que había soñado junto a su esposa y era absolutamente feliz al ver a su hijo junto a Cath la mujer perfecta para él.

Estaban en medio de la cena cuando tocan a la puerta, todos se miraron, no esperaban a nadie y Jill rogaba que no sea nada del trabajo de su esposo, yo atiendo dijo Emily, una de las hermanas de Nick, cuando abrió la puerta un hombre le apuntó con un arma la tomo por el cuello y la llevó hasta donde todos estaban reunidos, con ellos entraron tres hombres más todos armados, lamento interrumpir la cena juez, Nick miró a Emily y en silencio le dijo que se calme, lo mismo hizo con el esposo de ella, luego miró a su padre este le hizo una seña que se quede sentado, y luego dio la orden en general, todos quédense sentados, los niños comenzaron a llorar, Nick tenía al lado a Abby, le tomó la mano y le dijo calma cariño todo estará bien. Porque no la dejas a ella y vamos a conversar a un lugar más privado,dijo Roger señalando a su hija, o lo siento pero vamos a tratar el tema en familia, de acuerdo pero por favor deja que se siente, un pedido más dijo Nick deja que los niños y las mujeres se retiren llévalos a otra habitación y tu quien eres para darme órdenes, Nick se levantó sólo quiero que no haya heridos y los niños están asustados y eso los puede poner nerviosos a ustedes, en ese instante el jefe de la banda se dirige hacia Albby y con el arma le saca el cabello de la cara eres muy bella sabes, Nick se transfiguró como una fiera y le dijo no la toques! Tomó del brazo a su sobrina y la puso detrás de él sabiendo lo que podía suceder le dijo a su hermano tómala, Joe agarro a su hija y la abrazó, casi al mismo tiempo Nick recibe por parte del secuestrador un culetazo en el estómago, se dobló del dolor, no quiso gritar delante de sus sobrinos, Joe, su padre y Cath gritaron al unísono déjalo! el hombre se acercó nuevamente a Nick por favor no delante de los niños, por favor, no me golpees volvió a repetir. Muy bien y con una orden hizo levantar a los niños y a las mujeres y los llevaron a una habitación continua no intenten escapar por ninguna ventana estará conectada la alarma y si abren cualquiera de ellas me enteraré, juez por favor conéctela. Una vez que todos estuvieron en la habitación cerró con llave. Las hermanas de Nick y su cuñada junto con su madre y Cath comenzaron a contener a los niños, Jill se acerca a Catherine y le pregunta que le sucede a Nicky a que te refieres Jill? Algo tiene sino ustedes no hubieran gritado casi al mismo tiempo protegiéndolo, Nick se está reponiendo de una herida de bala en el estómago, Joe le hizo las curaciones y anoche se enteró Roger, Él no quería preocuparlos por algo que ya pasó está bien, la miró a los ojos a Jill ,ahora debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí, pero cómo? Por ahora tranquilicemos a los niños y a las chicas si? Está bien.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Roger quiso ayudar a levantarse a su hijo, juez quien le dijo que podía ayudarlo no he terminado con él e inmediatamente le dio varias patadas en el estómago y otras en las costillas, Nick gritó de dolor su hermano corrió hacia él , duele alcanzó a decir, lo se, trata de respirar despacio le dijo Joe, tengo que voltearte, cuando lo hace, oh Dios mío estaba todo cubierto de sangre su herida se había abierto y mirando a su padre afirmó necesita un hospital lo antes posible, tomó unas cuantas servilletas de la mesa e hizo presión sobre la herida Nick volvió a gritar, lo sé Nicky se que duele pero resiste por favor.

Roger miró a los secuestradores con ira, quienes son y que quieren? Al fin nos entendemos juez. Ya con esto me he dado cuenta quienes son tus hijos y mirando a sus yernos ustedes levántense ellos se miraron entre si, no se preocupen irán a otra habitación, por ahora estarán bien. Mientras los muchachos eran trasladados Roger se acercó a Nick, esto terminará pronto y te llevaremos al Hospital, y tocándole la cabeza le pidió cálmate Poncho.

Cuando el jefe de la banda volvió le dijo bien juez vamos al grano tu destruiste mi familia al enviar a mis hermanos y padre a la cárcel así que yo destruyo la tuya si no das la orden de deliberarlos, lo siento tu sabes que no está en mis manos, sólo puedo hacer que revisen la causa. Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaban las mujeres Cath le preguntó donde tienen la alarma silenciosa, ella sabe que todos los jueces tienen una que se comunican directamente con la policía está bajo su escritorio, Roger tiene un arma ahí?, si hay una bajo llave esta es la clave y le dice donde está, Cath se saca una hebilla del pelo y comienza a abrir la cerradura guau dijo Joel, cuando ella giró su cabeza vio una cara llena de pecas y unos ojos verdes que la estaban mirando, eres fantástica, guardamos el secreto si? De acuerdo.

Una vez que logró abrir la puerta se fijó si había secuestradores en la mira y al ver que no le dijo a Jill cierra con llave, ella se escabullo y llegó al escritorio tocó la alarma y buscó rápidamente el arma, tanto Nick como ella tenían la suya pero estaban en el cuarto de arriba bajo llave y Nicky la tenía, cuando la encontró la revisó y constató que tenía balas, inmediatamente después comenzó a buscar por la casa vio a dos de los secuestradores y comenzó a escrutar un plan rápido si había dos ahí sólo quedan dos en el comedor y sería más fácil, el más peligrosos era el jefe, sólo deseaba que Nick estuviera bien para ayudarla a detenerlos, cuando los tuvo a los dos en la mira disparó tan rápido como pudo uno cayó herido y el otro murió.

El que acompañaba al jefe le cuestionó esto no me gusta nada hay disparos dentro de la casa, se ponen a ver y sólo ven los cuerpos en el suelo, tengo miedo esto se fue de las manos, cállate! Le grito el jefe no podrán hacernos nada es una trampa, además tenemos al juez y toda su familia nada nos podrán hacer eso es lo que crees nadie puede saber lo que está sucediendo en la casa, nadie salió para avisar. Y como puedes explicar esto que nos está sucediendo? No lo sé déjame pensar, en eso Roger vio la oportunidad de atacar al hombre más débil, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en eso apareció Cath y apuntó al Jefe, tira el arma esto se terminó. Cuando los tuvieron maniatados Cath fue a ver a Nicky y Roger fue a abrir la puerta de las habitaciones donde estaban su mujer, hijas y nietos y luego fue por sus yernos. Papá gritó Joe, debemos ir al hospital rápido! Nicky abre los ojos mi amor ya estoy aquí todo pasó por favor reacciona, él ha perdido mucha sangre. Jill ve por las llaves de la camioneta papá voy con mamá para acondicionarla, mientras tanto uno de los cuñados de Nick ayudó a Roger a levantarlo y llevarlo fuera, Nick se queja pero no despierta Cath va detrás de ellos está asustada su amado está pálido es un color de muerte ella está aterrada.

Lo colocan en los asientos de atrás, Joe va con él y Cath va delante, Roger antes de salir besa a su esposa te llamo en cuanto llegue quédate tu con las chicos y los niños la policía debe estar al llegar. Cuando estaban saliendo se topan con varias patrullas, el juez frena y rápidamente le explica lo que sucedió y le pide que uno de los autos vaya delante abriendo paso " mi hijo está herido y no tengo tiempo de esperar la ambulancia" por favor rápido, una de las patrullas gira en u y se pone delante de la camioneta acelera y se abre paso en la ruta, mientras tanto Joe habla con su hermano, resiste ya casi llegamos, Nick se ahoga comienza a vomitar sangre, papá acelera aguanta "Poncho" su padre gritaba mientras tanto Joe se comunicaba con el Hospital en cinco minutos llegamos tiene una herida abierta en el estómago con posible daño del hígado. Cuando llegaron un equipo de médicos lo estaban esperando en la puerta lo subieron a la camilla directo al quirófano, Joe fue con ellos y Roger y Cath se quedaron juntos abrazados rezando por Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Perdón por la demora pero aquí está el final de la Historia. Espero que les guste y aguardo comentarios.

La operación fue un éxito, la herida no era tan grave como pensaba Joe, no hubo daño en el hígado y solo fue un desgarro pero si tuvo mucha pérdida de sangre, el hecho que debió operarse sobre la misma herida hace que deba quedarse por varias horas en la sala de recuperación, cuando estaba instalado en ella Joe bajó para hablar con su padre y Cath.

Él estará bien no hubo ningún daño pero perdió mucha sangre. Porque no van a casa para ver como está todo yo me quedaré a su lado, estará por varias horas en la sala de recuperación. Su padre le da un abrazo y agradece a Dios las palabras tranquilizadoras de su hijo, Gracias, Cath lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento, no puedo decirte otra cosa, hey, no te olvides que él es mi hermano, le sonrié. Te traigo algo de ropa limpia? Joe no se había dado cuenta que su ropa estaba toda manchada con la sangre de su hermano. No está bien tengo una muda en la oficina, gracias. Escucha hay que ir a recepción para dar su entrada, todos sus papeles están en el rancho, debo buscarlos dijo Cath, Roger le dijo vamos a explicar la situación y de paso reservaré una habitación privada para cuando lo bajen, Joe asistió, en unas horas nos vemos. Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a Kim no tengo noticias de ella ni de los chicos.

Joe entra a la sala de recuperación y se queda junto a su hermano a pesar de estar inconsciente él no deja de hablarle. Al cabo de unas horas Nick comienza a despertarse, no sabe donde está y se encuentra muy mareado intenta levantarse pero inmediatamente su hermano se lo impide. Hey a donde crees que vas? Acuéstate o tendremos que operarte de nuevo. Operarme? Dónde estoy? En el Hospital. Te acuerdas lo que sucedió? Comienza a hacer una recapitulación de las últimas horas y todo le viene a la mente. Pregunta angustiado, Cómo están todos? Los chicos? Mamá, Papá y… Cath? Nicko cálmate! todos están bien gracias a ti y Cath sólo los delincuentes salieron lesionados hubo un muerto otro herido y los otros dos salieron ilesos. Nick suspiró con mucha tranquilidad. Cómo estoy? Bien perdiste mucha sangre los golpes y las patadas no ocasionaron heridas al hígado o algún otro órgano.

Joe lo siento. Que quieres decir? Preguntó su hermano. Todo esto, lo que hice en la casa exponiendo a Abby, Nicko, Joe lo interrumpió, la defendiste, en ningún momento la pusiste en peligro, al contrario. Si no hubiera sido por ti y Cath el rancho sería una masacre. Nick intenta volver a sentarse. NO! Le dijo enérgicamente, por favor quédate quieto. Quiero ver a todos, quiero ver a Cath, quiero salir de aquí. Escucha tiene que verte el médico y dar la orden para bajarte a una sala. Pero tú eres médico, puedes dar la orden. Nick no soy tu médico, me dejaron estar, porque trabajo aquí, me hicieron el favor, pero no tengo poder sobre ti, además no necesito revisarte para darme cuenta que todavía estás con fiebre y si no te calmas vendrán a inyectarte un calmante y no te irás más de acá. De acuerdo pero cuando el médico venga pídele que me saque, por favor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por favor quiero salir de acá. De acuerdo ahora duerme, mientras le acaricia la mano, duerme shhh, duerme. Nick por más que intentó no podía conciliar el sueño, su hermano se dio cuenta que la fiebre no lo dejaría en paz así que llamó a la enfermera. Se despertó pero no lo veo bien, ella le toma la temperatura y su diagnóstico era acertado su temperatura era casi de 39° le inyectaré un antitérmico y un antibiótico para evitar alguna infección, él estuvo de acuerdo.

Un par de horas más tarde llegó el médico hola Joe, Marc cómo estás?, bien y tú? Cansado, quiero agradecerte por lo rápido que actuaste, ni lo menciones, dijo su colega, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. Cómo está? Se despertó hace algunas horas pero tenía fiebre y luego de los medicamentos se durmió. Ok vamos intentar despertarlo. Nick, Nicko, despierta, luego de unos minutos comienza a despertarse, lentamente abre sus ojos, hey! Hola, Nick quiero que conozcas a Marc Henderson el cirujano que te operó, encantado, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, lo mismo digo. Nick voy a revisarte, ok? De acuerdo, el médico baja las sábanas hasta su cintura y comienza a revisar su herida, luego todos sus signos vitales y por último controla su temperatura. La herida está bien lo único que me preocupa es que todavía tienes una líneas de fiebre. Quiero salir de aquí, por favor, eso no es problema te derivaré a una habitación pero tendrás que quedarte un par de días internado y no hay excusas para ello, por más que tengas el médico en casa, entendido, si entendí. Bien pediré que preparen una habitación. Marc, mi padre ya pidió una privada así que cuando lo dispongas puede bajar. Bien pero lo único que te pido es que por lo menos por hoy y mañana pocas visitas. Descuida con todo lo que hay que arreglar entre el rancho y las declaraciones no creo que venga mucha gente, su novia está con él así que se podrá quedar a cuidarlo. Un tiempo si, porque conociendo a Cath va a querer estar en la investigación por más que no la dejen, su novia es CSI igual que él. Ah bueno! no se deben aburrir mucho ustedes dos. Para nada río Nick e inmediatamente se tomó con su mano el estómago, todavía duele, y por varios días más así será. Bien arreglo los papeles para que te bajen cuanto antes. Más tarde paso, cuando ya estés instalado. Gacias Doc sonrió Nick. Bien no te puedes quejar, tu deseo fue cumplido, le dijo Joe.

Media hora después ya estaba instalado en su nueva habitación. Joe porque no vas a tu casa, Kim y los niños te necesitan yo te prometo que no me voy a escapar además supongo que Cath no tardará en venir, por favor no me hagas sentir peor, vete a tu casa. Ok, pero vuelvo más tarde. Joe se fue a su casa y allí lo estaba esperando su esposa. Lo siento Kim pero debía quedarme. Está bien, te entiendo, como están los niños y Abby, asustados todavía pero creo que se repondrán, voy a verlos. Joe entró a la habitación de los niños y estaban dormidos les dio un beso, los arropó y salió hacia la habitación de su hija. Abby estaba despierta, cuando vio entrar a su papá se alegró se paró en su cama y él la abrazó, como te sientes? Bien todavía un poco asustada, cómo está el tío Nick? Tendrá que quedarse unos días en el Hospital pero está bien. Cuando lo veas le das un beso de mi parte. Claro cariño, ahora trata de descansar, el la acostó le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz. Dulces sueños.

Joe fue a donde estaba su esposa la abrazó y así estuvieron por varios minutos, el la miró a los ojos y le dijo te amo, ella le respondió con un gran beso, como está Nick, bien lo dejé instalado en una habitación se tendrá que quedar un par de días en el Hospital pero está bien, me alegro. Porque no te das una ducha tomas un poco de café y llamas o vas a casa de tus padres. Si tienes razón.

Unas horas más tarde estaba en su casa paterna, su madre quería abrazarlo y preguntar por su pequeño hijo, hola mamá, Joe te ves terrible debes dormir un poco lo sé pero quería ver como estaban las cosas acá, tratando de volver a la calma, tu padre se fue con la policía y todavía no regresó, tus hermanas volvieron a sus casas y Cath se fue al Hospital, lo cual yo no veo las horas de hacerlo y estar con Nick, por favor dime como está. Él está bien ya lo dejé en una habitación y se tendrá que quedar dos o tres días allí, está tarde iré y me quedaré con él. Bien pero por favor dile a las chicas que no vayan me pidieron que hoy y mañana tenga pocas visitas necesita descansar y por lo que veo tu también lo sé pero quería estar aquí. Necesitas algo? No, con Teresa no podemos hacer mucho esto todavía sigue siendo una escena del crimen así que con tu padre hemos decidido mudarnos a la casa de huéspedes. Cualquier cosa se vienen a casa. No hijo está bien. Los Niños y Kim como están? Bien, aunque asustados, es normal. Bien mamá me voy nos vemos esta tarde en el Hospital.

Cath había terminado de presentar todos los papeles del seguro en la recepción y se dirigía a la habitación de Nick, cuando entró el estaba profundamente dormido, no quería besarlo pero la tentación fue más grande le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y solo esperó a que despertase. Una hora más tarde Nick abría los ojos y se sintió feliz de ver a su amada a su lado, Hey? Hola vaquero, como te sientes? Ahora mejor, ella se acerca y vuelve a besarlo, está vez su beso es correspondido, necesitaba esto, es mi mejor medicina. Como estás, cansada, no te lo voy a negar, pero bien de verte despierto y saber que tu hermano no me mintió, ahora estoy tranquila. Como terminó todo, con un muerto, un herido y dos detenidos, tu familia está toda bien, tu papá todavía con la policía y tu casa un campo de batalla, Nick comenzó a reírse, de que te ríes? Me imagino mi mamá, debe estar desesperada, no seas malo, ella es una gran mujer, jamás te negaría eso, mas te vale jovencito, se escuchó desde la puerta, Mam! hola Nicko, y le da un beso en la frente, todavía con fiebre, como sabes? A una madre no se le pueden ocultar esas cosas, si pero ya me pusieron el medicamento, en cualquier momento debe bajar. Yo voy hasta la cafetería quieres algo Jill, si un café por favor, bien voy a aprovechar y a hablar con Grisson debemos mantenerlo al tanto e informarle que mañana no volvemos, va a matarme, más o menos pero por otro lado se pondrá contento porque al menos vas a descansar sin protestar, ja ja muy graciosa contestó Nick.

Nick se quedó sólo con su madre, como te sientes hijo? Bien mamá y tu? Hemos tenido días mejores pero estamos todos bien. Mamá siento mucho todo esto, en realidad hubiera sido mejor si no hubiéramos venido. De que estás hablando? Si tu y Cath no estaban en el casa no sé que final hubiéramos tenido. Por lo único que estoy muy enojada contigo es que me hayas ocultado lo de tu herida, porque lo hiciste? Porque no quería preocuparlos ni a ti ni a papá, pero tratar de esconderle algo a papá es muy difícil, me parece que ya te olvidaste cuando eras chico, el sabía todo, claro que me acuerdo, el tiene un buen olfato, si podría haber sido un gran policía, lo sé pero su olfato lo uso muy bien en su trabajo de juez. Nick quiere sentarse pero la mueca de dolor preocupa a su madre Nick, estoy bien solo quiero sentarme, de acuerdo, te levanto un poco la cama. Quieres un poco de agua, si gracias. Estuvieron un largo rato conversando, hasta que llegó Cath con dos vasos de café, le da uno a Jill le contó que habló con Gil, te manda saludos y me dijo que no nos preocupemos que el laboratorio sin nosotros seguirá en pie. Si pero dos menos será un cimbronazo en el turno. No te preocupes y tu solo recupérate, es una orden se escuchó desde la puerta, Doc! esta es mi madre y mi prometida Cath, los ojos de ella se agigantaron al escuchar esa presentación, su madre se hizo la que no escuchó, porque se imaginó que en realidad querría hacer una presentación oficial y no le quería arruinar el momento. Como está el enfermo? Preguntó su madre. Él está bien, la verdad que es un hueso duro de roer, necesita mucho descanso, estar acostado por lo menos tres días, sin discusión de eso no se preocupe que nos encargaremos que lo cumpla, cuando me puedo ir a casa? Te lo dije bien claro por lo menos dos o tres días te quedás acá y después vas a poder irte casa, a esta casa, todavía nada de volar, y ahí podrás comenzar a caminar sólo un poco, vas a tener que tener cuidado, te he tenido que operar y coser sobre una herida ya producida y eso implica más cuidado y más riesgo. Todavía tiene fiebre dijo su madre, eso es normal ahora si me dejan un momento lo revisaré y luego pueden volver a entrar.

Marc volvió a controlar la herida y verificar su fiebre, tu madre tiene razón tienes menos que hoy pero todavía estás con fiebre y eso no me gusta, te subiré la dosis del antifebril y te haré un análisis de sangre para ver si hay alguna infección. Nick apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se pasó las manos sobre la cara, por Dios basta quiero irme! Cálmate en uno o dos días estarás estabilizado, trata de relajarte y descansar. Tienes hambre. A decir verdad sí, bien pediré que te traigan algo liviano para comer de paso vamos a ver como lo tolera tu organismo. Te voy a pedir una sopa y un poco de verduras con un poquito de pollo, te parece? Perfecto. Mañana paso Ok. Gracias doc. Ya pueden pasar le dice a Cath y Jill, está bien? Preguntaron casi al unísono. Está mejor, como bien dijo tiene todavía algo de temperatura así que le subiré la dosis del antitérmico y le voy a continuar con los antibióticos por precaución pero no creo que esto continúe más de mañana, ahora voy a pedir que le traigan algo de comer, si se pueden quedar mientras come mejor para controlar si su estómago resiste la comida, por supuesto, además si es posible yo me quedo con él a pasar noche, no hay problema. Si me disculpan voy a dar la orden de la comida y los remedios. Hasta mañana. Gracias Doctor.

Cuando entraron Nick estaba cabizbajo hey que pasa le preguntó Cath estoy cansado de hospitales quiero irme a casa, lo sé cariño pero debes tener paciencia en eso la conversación se vio interrumpida por una enfermera que traje un plato de comida, bien señor Stokes su cena trate de comer aunque sea un poco luego le inyectaré los medicamentos. Él toma un poco de sopa y prueba algunos bocados del pollo y las verduras, vamos Nicko un poco más de verduras no está bien, porque no me traen una hamburguesa con papas, ja ja muy gracioso, termina esto, no suficiente, tu y tu problema con las verduras ya desde chico era todo un tema hacer que las coma se las teníamos que disfrazar para que no se diera cuenta y coma, Cath toma el tenedor y comienza a darle de comer en la boca, un esfuerzo más lo siento pero ya no, es suficiente por hoy. De acuerdo. Unos minutos más tarde entra su padre, Cisco! Sonríe Nick Poncho! Cath se corre y permite que padre e hijo se fundan en un gran abrazo, Nick se venció ese abrazo hizo que él comenzara a llorar como cuando era niño y tenía algún problema y su padre lo calmaba y lo ayudaba a solucionarlo, shhh todo pasó hijo todo está bien, Jill le pidió a Cath salir y dejarlos solos ella estuvo de acuerdo, lo siento pero necesitan estar solos, lo entiendo Jill no hay nada que explicar.

En la habitación Roger trató de calmarlo, tomo su cara entre sus manos, las lágrimas corrían por toda la cara de Nick, todo salió bien, estamos todos bien, lo sé. Como te sientes bien, le pregunta mientras seca sus lágrimas, un poco dolorido pero bien, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí e ir casa, que te dijo el médico tengo para dos o tres días y otro tanto en casa, pero yo me quiero ir, lo siento pero vamos hacer caso, no quiero que tengas que volver de acuerdo Ok. Nick se volvió a secar las lágrimas y su padre llamó a Jill y a Cath la tarde terminó rápido y Jill y Roger se fueron no antes de avisarles que mañana pasaría la policía a tomar la declaración de Nicky.

Los días pasaron rápido y Nick volvió al rancho con todas las recomendaciones del caso. Allí por más que quería no lo dejaban hacer nada entre Cath, su madre y Teresa lo cuidaban como si fuera un bebé, por favor déjenme respirar Nick dijo enojado necesito comenzar hacer cosas por mi cuenta sino no me voy a recuperar nunca, en eso entra Joe y ve la escena, él tiene razón no está inválido y necesita comenzar hacer vida normal, dejen que haga algo.

Al día siguiente con Cath decidieron que en tres días volverían a Las Vegas, el tema era como decirle a su madre que se iban. Esa noche mientras cenaban Nick tomó coraje y les dijo que a la mañana reservarían los boletos de vuelta a casa, la cara de sus padres expresó la tristeza que tenían pero se imaginaban que este día iba a llegar. De acuerdo Nick pero no se irán sin una cena en familia, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y Nick podría cumplir su promesa a Cath.

La última noche fue de risas y anécdotas de cuando todos eran chicos en un momento dado Nick tomó la palabra, antes de que esta noche termine tengo algo que decirles, como ustedes saben con Cath estamos de novio hace algún tiempo pero en realidad desde hace dos meses ella es mi prometida y Dios mediante antes de fin de año nos casaremos, ella lo miró sorprendida pues eso no se lo esperaba, asi que Cath delante de toda mi familia te propongo casamiento y amor eterno él le entregó un hermoso anillo de compromiso y selló la propuesta con un hermoso beso, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la flamante pareja.

Casamiento dijo su madre, por Dios santo Nicko sabes lo que es organizar un casamiento en medio año. Mamá cálmate de todas maneras nos casaremos en Las Vegas así que será menos trabajo para ti.

La velada terminó con mucha alegría donde se podía ver que se había dado una vuelta de hoja a lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos días atrás. Todos antes de irse abrazaron a Nick y a Cath con la promesa de verse muy pronto. Joe revisó a Nick antes de irse y lo vendó de tal manera que no tuviera inconvenientes en el vuelo, por favor Cath que vea al médico cuando llegue, para sacarle la venda y controlar la herida y es una orden no de hermano sino de médico. Promesa que lo haré, le dijo él mas te vale le contestó su hermano. Al día siguiente después del desayuno Cath y Nick emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su casa, ella estaba feliz, su sueño se había hecho realidad, sentía que la familia de Nick la amaba y ella tenía a su lado al hombre más maravillo del mundo.

FIN


End file.
